


Любопытсво

by akino_ame



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akino_ame/pseuds/akino_ame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тайга хочет быть нормальным и не фантазировать об Аомине и Кисе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любопытсво

Вернуться домой через три часа после того, как отправился в какую-то добровольно принудительную поездку, которую за каким-то чертом организовал факультет, — плохая идея. Решение заглянуть из чистого любопытства за неплотно прикрытую дверь — еще хуже. Любопытство губит не только кошек, но и людей. Из Тайги разом вышибает весь воздух, не остается ни удивления, ни отвращения — только жажда.

«Нужно было позвонить», — отстраненно думает он. 

В комнате Дайки царит бардак. На столе громоздится кипа бумаг и книг, на стуле комом свалена одежда, подушка валяется рядом с окном, у самой кровати глянцевым боком отсвечивает перевернутая кружка. Под ней — большое черное пятно от пролитого чая. Дайки, ленивая сволочь, способен на уборку только в двух случаях: перед приходом Мины-сан за квартплатой и когда планирует притащить к себе очередную пассию. И то он не очень-то старается — просто расталкивает пыль по углам, запихивает ворох вещей в шкаф и вытирает пыль с тумбочки.

Щеки Тайги горят, по виску щекотно течет капелька пота, но он боится даже шевельнуться, чтобы ее вытереть. В узком коридоре между комнатами будто затопили печь, густой и вязкий воздух жжет легкие на каждом вдохе. Волоски на руках становятся дыбом, жар стекает с щек ниже, плавит шею и грудь, сдавливает ребра. Перед глазами мутнеет, потому что Тайга, не в силах оторвать взгляд, даже не моргает.

Дайки глухо рычит, стонет, мечется на измятой, сбитой простыне — впрочем, без особого рвения. Его глаза закрывает полупрозрачный серый шарф, искрящий в солнечном свете серебристой нитью люрекса. Тайга уверен, что Дайки может видеть сквозь него, но, похоже, ему нравится условная слепота. Тайга хочет отвести взгляд, отступить вглубь темного коридора и на цыпочках выйти из квартиры, но ноги кажутся налитыми свинцом, они будто вросли в деревянный пол. И Тайга кусает губы до крови, раз за разом сдирая тонкую кожу, не в силах справиться с собой и перестать подсматривать. В постели Дайки — Кисе.

— Держи руки при себе, Аоминеччи, а то пожалеешь, — Кисе ловит его руки, заводит за голову и придерживает скрещенные запястья.

Если бы Дайки хотел вырваться, вряд ли его можно было бы удержать, но он покорно кивает и хрипло стонет еще громче, когда Кисе царапает тонкую кожу гладких подмышек и крепко целует в губы. Кисе трется о его живот напряженным членом, размазывая смазку. Дайки сотрясает мелкая дрожь, он тянется к губам Кисе, вцепившись руками в спинку кровати. На предплечьях вздуваются мускулы, четче проступают линии трицепсов. Деревянная спинка поскрипывает, Кисе довольно смеется и выпрямляется прежде, чем Дайки удается коснуться его. Тайга из коридора чувствует исходящий от них жар, от которого, кажется вот-вот загорится кровать.

Сквозь незашторенное окно в комнату косыми широкими полосами падают лучи света. Искристая пыль пляшет на границе света и тени, придавая происходящему оттенок нереальности, иллюзии. Спина Кисе блестит от пота, мелкие капли скользят по позвоночнику, темный член Дайки лежит между его ягодиц. Кисе откидывается назад, скользит пальцами меж разведенных ног и ласково сжимает мошонку. 

— Еще, — хрипло выдыхает Дайки, раскидывая ноги шире, подставляясь под ласки, — еще.

От звука его голоса по спине Тайги бегут мурашки, низ живота тянет от нарастающего возбуждения. Ему хочется оказаться на месте Кисе: трогать крепкое тело, ласкать мышцы, касаться сочащейся смазкой головки. Тайга забывает, как дышать, во рту пересохло, искусанные губы отдают солью и медью. Он тянется к своему члену, гладит сквозь жесткую джинсовую ткань. Член больно трется о шов через трусы, Тайга тихонько расстегивает пуговицу и молнию. Молния поддается медленно, будто неохотно, зубчик за зубчиком, и Тайга готов проклясть заедающий замок. Снимать штаны необязательно, достаточно просунуть руку под резинку и коснуться стоящего колом члена. Он быстро облизывает ладонь, едва сдерживает стон облегчения от прикосновения руки и снова впивается зубами в губы. Сердце стучит так громко, что Тайга искренне удивляется, почему его не слышат в комнате.

Кисе сползает с бедер Дайки, тянется к захламленной тумбочке и вылавливает из широкой миски с водой подтаявший, уже почти круглый, кусочек льда. С его пальцев капает вода, и Кисе негромко шепчет:

— Сейчас будет совсем хорошо, тебе понравится. Терпи.

Он подносит лед к животу Дайки, касается кожи льдом. Мышцы напрягаются, отчетливо проступают кубики пресса, но Дайки по-прежнему держится за спинку кровати — терпит, как велел Кисе, шипя сквозь стиснутые зубы. Капельки воды скользят по его животу, стекают по бокам и паху. Комната, да и вся квартира насквозь пропиталась терпким запахом секса. Тяжелый мускусный аромат плывет в воздухе, оседает на стенах и дощатом полу, кажется, что его можно поймать руками. А еще Тайга думает, что именно так пахнет покрытая мурашками и водой смуглая кожа Дайки.

Что Кисе делает дальше, он не видит — Дайки сгибает ногу в колене, чтобы приподнять бедра. Но Тайга очень ясно представляет: истаявший, совсем маленький кусочек льда кружит по шелковистой коже члена, спускается ниже, обводя поджавшиеся яйца, и гладит сжимающийся вход. Капельки воды стекают по коже и впитываются в простынь. По телу Дайки проходит волна дрожи, он тихо скулит и сжимает ладони так, что дерево отзывается неприятным хрустом.

— Вот так — хорошо, — жарко выдыхает Кисе. — Ты тут такой горячий, никакой лед не остудит. Зажимаешься, когда я трогаю, но тебе наверняка хочется попробовать, как это будет. Да? В жизни нужно попробовать все?

Дайки кивает, он не поднимает головы, повязка все еще скрывает его глаза, но Тайга кожей чувствует, как ему нравится. Нравятся грязные словечки Кисе, нравится поддаваться чужому контролю и балансировать на грани. Каждое действие Кисе дарит ему чистое, незамутненное удовольствие, которое не скрыть, даже если очень захочешь. Дайки и не пытается.

Кисе проводит кончиком носа по внутренней стороне бедра Дайки, покусывает кожу, ласкает кончиком языка. Его движения плавные, неторопливые, даже ленивые. Солнце освещает постель, словно прожектор, и Тайге кажется, что он на съемках порнофильма, где актеры так увлеклись, что забыли громко стонать, призывно открывать рот и кидать в объектив маслянистые взгляды. Порно, что он смотрит сейчас, в сто раз круче — настоящее, неподдельное, его можно даже потрогать, но оттого оно становится еще более запретным. Порно, предназначенное для двоих, но ему выпал шанс оказаться единственным зрителем. Член стоит так, что кажется, будто низ живота горит огнем, Тайга проводит большим пальцем по головке, размазывая смазку, и начинает дрочить. Он то мягко гладит, чуть сжимая, то стискивает ладонь почти до боли. Глухие жалобные стоны Дайки кружат голову сильнее игристого шипучего вина. Его покорность Кисе вызывает жгучую зависть и ревность пополам с шалым возбуждением. И Тайга совсем теряется, тонет, задыхается, не отрывая расплывающегося взгляда от сцены в спальне.

— Хочешь, я полижу тебя там? 

Дайки сгибает ноги в коленях, плотно прижимает их к животу, и Тайге понятно, что это беззвучное «да».

Он тихонько сползает на пол — ноги его совсем не держат, суставы превратились в желе. Что-то щекочет подбородок — Тайга вытирается тыльной стороной ладони и видит каплю крови, по языку растекается металлический привкус. Он приподнимается на колени, опираясь на левую руку перед дверью в чужую спальню. Ему плевать, как это выглядит со стороны. Член Тайги пульсирует все сильнее, пока Кисе вылизывает мечущегося Дайки, и он уже не знает, на чьем месте ему больше хочется оказаться.

Кисе поддерживает бедра Дайки, раздвигает половинки ягодиц, чтобы было удобнее, но Тайге с пола почти ничего не видно. Он может только шумно сглатывать и резко двигать рукой, представляя себе сжатый вход, который вылизывает Кисе. Кожа влажно поблескивает, язык Кисе скользит по впадинке, обводит, касаясь самым кончиком, дразнит. Наверняка он прекрасно знает, как можно и нужно дразнить в постели.

— Больше не могу, — хрипит Дайки, когда Кисе проводит языком от основания члена к головке.

— Рано сдался, Аоминеччи. И кто разрешал тебе опускать руки?

Кисе подтягивается выше, не обращая внимания на жалобное поскуливание, приподнимает голову Дайки за затылок и подносит к его губам свой член. Тот осторожно облизывает, легко проводит самым кончиком языка по краю головки, трогает уздечку. Кисе запрокидывает голову, кладет ладони на спинку кровати поверх рук Дайки и осторожно, неглубоко трахает его в рот. Кисе больше не смеется, скорее давится всхлипами и словами. Кончики его длинных девчачьих ресниц подрагивают и в полосе света кажутся золотистыми.

— Ты такой теплый и умелый, ни одна девушка не способна сделать такой минет, Аоминеччи. Хочется всунуть поглубже, чтобы твое горло сжалось…

Перед глазами Тайги пляшут черные мушки, он жмурится, слушая непристойные хлюпающие звуки. Яйца звенят от напряжения, кажется, еще немного — и лопнут. Мускусный запах обволакивает его плотным коконом, замыкает в этой квартире, где нет никого и ничего, кроме Дайки, сосущего у Кисе.

— Открой, — Кисе стаскивает повязку, отбрасывая шифоновый шарф в сторону. — Хочу видеть твои глаза.

Дайки снова подчиняется, глядит снизу вверх, и эта покорность выколачивает из Тайги остатки рассудка. В голове не остается ни единой мысли, лицо полыхает жаром, губы щиплет от едкого пота. Внутренности скручивает спиралью, будто кто-то подцепил рыболовным крючком каждый нерв и резко подсекает. Ему хватает пары секунд, чтобы кончить, выплескиваясь белесой струей на пол.

Когда к Тайге, оглушенному оргазмом, возвращаются слух и зрение, Кисе уже под Дайки. Он молчит и кусает пальцы, заглушая стоны. Дайки придерживает его за бедра, тянет на себя, заставляя насадиться на член до самых яиц. Он наклоняется, почти ложась на Кисе, и кладет ладонь ему на шею. Смуглая кожа отчетливо контрастирует с бледно-золотистым загаром, Дайки сдавливает горло, прижимает Кисе к постели, и тот кончает с тихим хрипом, хватая воздух губами.

Тайге очень хочется посмотреть, как кончит Дайки, но он заставляет себя вытащить из кармана носовой платок, наскоро вытереть с пола начавшие подсыхать потеки спермы и встать. Пошатываясь, он бредет по коридору, не заботясь о том, что его услышат. Рюкзак лежит у порога — очень кстати он его там бросил. Тайга подхватывает кроссовки и обувается уже на лестничной площадке.

«Позвонить. Минут через сорок», — решает он, поднимается этажом выше и усаживается на бетонных ступеньках.

Мысли то и дело возвращаются к Дайки. Тайга комкает в кулаке мятый, перепачканный спермой платок и вдруг окончательно понимает: его сосед по квартире трахает и девушек, и парней. Аомине Дайки — тяжелый форвард и главный соперник еще со средней школы — бисексуал. Сейчас он со вкусом трахает Кисе в своей захламленной комнате, и вряд ли это их первый раз. А перед этим Дайки с не меньшим удовольствием подчинялся Кисе. Тайга кривится, словно осознание сексуальных предпочтений Дайки — неприятное открытие.

Но отвращения он не ощущает, как и стыда за оргазм, который, кажется, расплавил каждую кость. Блаженная нега расползается по телу, словно нефтяное пятно на воде. Сейчас бы лечь и не шевелиться, тупо пялясь в потолок. И Тайгу совершенно не касается, кого там трахает Дайки.

Вот именно. Совершенно не касается.

Не должно касаться.

Его терпение заканчивается гораздо раньше, чем истекают сорок минут. Он ерзает на щербатых ступеньках, пачкая джинсы, вытягивает и снова поджимает ноги, опирается плечом на сыплющую побелкой стену. Перед глазами вспыхивают картинки, словно фотографии, и Тайга хмурится, трогая языком ранку на губе. Сперма высохла и неприятно стягивает кожу в паху, вызывая запоздалое чувство брезгливости. Ему хочется в прохладный душ, смыть, оттереть с себя тяжелый, липкий аромат Дайки, перемешанный с запахом Кисе. И может, тогда он перестанет видеть их вместе. Память услужливо подбрасывает очередное, слишком яркое воспоминание: Дайки ловит сухими губами воздух и просит: «Еще», выгибаясь под ласками Кисе.

— К черту! — шипит Тайга и мотает головой. Длинные пряди лезут в глаза и щекочут лоб. Тайга с силой трет горящую кожу и шипит от злости, случайно вырвав слишком длинный волосок из брови. Он достает из кармана мобильный и набирает номер Дайки; отвечают после десятого гудка.

— Что? — голос у Дайки недовольный и хриплый, будто со сна, но Тайга точно знает, из-за чего — видел своими глазами.

— Я скоро буду дома, отменили все.

— А. Ну, хорошо, — он отвечает после короткой паузы, за которую Тайга успевает разозлиться, и сбрасывает звонок после лаконичного: 

— Давай.

Сквозь маленькое окошко подъезда Тайге видно кусок синего неба, расчерченного полупрозрачными перистыми облаками. Цвету неба далеко до пронзительно синих глаз Дайки, но именно их, подернутые дымкой, вспоминает Тайга. Он глухо стонет, ударяясь затылком о решетчатые перила. Ему не больно — жутко от обреченного понимания, что пропал.

Тайга сталкивается с Кисе в дверях. Он растрепанный, усталый, волосы чуть влажные — наверное, после душа, а за ухом рядом с блестящей серьгой розовеет засос. За его спиной маячит зевающий Дайки, и Тайга чувствует, как в крови закипает необъяснимая глупая ревность. Она лавой растекается по артериям и сосудам, жжет каждую клеточку.

— Привет, Кагамиччи, — улыбается Кисе, растягивая яркие, припухшие губы в знакомой дежурной улыбке. — Как дела?

— Замечательно, — неприветливо буркает Тайга, и сам понимает, что тон у него такой, будто кто-то умер. — Ты к нам какими судьбами?

— Был рядом, решил навестить, — Кисе чуть наклоняет голову набок, пропускает Тайгу внутрь и оборачивается. — У тебя что-то случилось? Ты расскажи нам, Кагамиччи, легче станет. Я даже задержусь немного.

Он бросает быстрый взгляд на Дайки, и тот слегка хмурится. Их троих слишком много для одной узкой прихожей, где и двоим-то развернуться негде. Воздух сгущается, становится плотнее, кажется, протяни руку — упрешься подушечками пальцев.

— Просто жарко. В душ хочу, — пожимает плечами Тайга и, словно в доказательство собственных слов, вытирает тыльной стороной ладони выступивший над губой пот. Бросает рюкзак у порога, разувается, легонько толкает Дайки в грудь. — Подвинься.

Тайга глубоко вдыхает и почти давится: в квартире все еще ощущается сильный запах секса. Хочется сплюнуть прямо на пол и почистить зубы мятной пастой. Он берет в своей комнате свежее полотенце, белье и плотно прикрывает дверь ванной. Щеколда давно сломана, а починить лень, да и не особенно нужно. Стесняться некого.

В душе Тайга яростно дрочит, крепко сжимая пальцами член и опираясь на скользкий кафель. Со сломанной лейки вода течет тонкой струйкой, разбивается о левое плечо, предплечье и капает с локтя. Тайге жутко не хватает нормального горячего душа. Такого, чтобы ванну заволокло клубами пара, конденсат осел ровным плотным слоем на мутноватом старом зеркале, а на коже от обжигающе горячей воды проступили красные пятна. Возможно, тогда пар вытеснил бы вязкий, пряный запах секса, что сочится из-под двери Дайки и, кажется, насквозь пропитал всю квартиру.

Он опускается в прохладную ванну, в которую никогда не помещался во весь рост, расставляет шире колени и резко двигает плотно стиснутым кулаком. Вода брызжет на спину, оседает мелким крошевом капель. 

Низ живота тяжелеет, по ногам ползет жаркая дрожь. Тайга жмурится, крепко стискивает веки, и перед глазами появляется обнаженный Дайки. Разгоряченный, покорный, открытый. Он выгибается, подставляется прикосновениям, тянется за поцелуями и непристойно стонет. Тайга почти чувствует, как перекатываются под ладонями мышцы, как Дайки потряхивает от возбуждения. Он двигает рукой еще резче, еще жестче, оттягивая крайнюю плоть и размазывая большим пальцем выступающую смазку, чуть давит подушечкой большого пальца на уздечку. Прижимается плечом к мокрой стене и задерживает дыхание, упираясь разведенными коленями в керамические бока ванны.

— Ты там еще живой? — доносится из-за двери подозрительный голос. — Или решил утопиться с горя? Эй, Тайга?!

Тайга слышит только «еще» и свое имя. В его воображении Дайки глухо просит: «Еще», упираясь пятками в его поясницу, подгоняя, прижимая ближе к себе, заставляя входить глубже… Поэтому Тайга мычит что-то неопределенное, и Дайки тяжело вздыхает:

— Дрочишь там, что ли? Я ссать хочу, что мне теперь, раковину оприходовать? Ты не отвлекайся, я быстро, — дверь распахивается, и Дайки чуть смущенно добавляет, не глядя на Тайгу: — Я смотреть не буду.

— Эй, вали отсюда, — хрипит Тайга, инстинктивно сводя колени и прикрывая пах ладонью. 

Но Дайки действительно не смотрит, торопливо приспускает домашние штаны так, что видно полоску более светлой кожи ягодиц и вытаскивает небольшой сморщенный член. Совсем не такой, что входил меж ягодиц Кисе. Он придерживает его двумя руками, расслабляется и с наслаждением закатывает глаза, запрокидывая голову. Тайга понимает, что откровенно пялится, только когда раздается характерное журчание. Дайки довольно стонет, кадык ходит ходуном под смуглой кожей, и Тайга отворачивается, оглаживая поджавшиеся яички. Член пульсирует под рукой, Тайге отчаянно хочется кончить. Он загнанно дышит, облизывает мокрые губы и двигает рукой в неровном рваном темпе. Рядом негромко пыхтит от облегчения Дайки — протяни руку и коснешься его. Сердце Тайги гулко стучит в груди, иногда чуть сбиваясь с ритма. Тогда он думает, что умирать так — совсем не дерьмово.

Это странно. И это слишком, чересчур. Тайга о таком не просил. 

— Мог бы и в комнате подрочить, дебил, — ворчливо говорит Дайки, и Тайга видит краем глаза, как он стряхивает последнюю каплю мочи и натягивает приспущенные штаны. 

Дайки спускает воду и неторопливо выворачивает кран с холодной водой. Струйка, текущая из лейки, становится еще тоньше, бьет по груди рядом с соском, и Тайга дрожит, словно в лихорадке, пока Дайки моет руки. По ванной плывет запах освежителя и мыла. Присутствие Дайки дурманит, словно наркотик, делает ощущения ярче, сильнее, острее. Тайга чуть слышно стонет, напрягает мышцы на животе, жмурится до ярких полос под веками. Он сорванно дышит и почти ложится в ванну, подбрасывая бедра навстречу своему кулаку. Член напряжен до боли, яички, кажется, вот-вот лопнут.

Тайга хрипло выдыхает, разлепляет веки, смаргивает брызги с ресниц и встречается взглядом с потемневшими, какими-то голодными глазами Дайки. Он смотрит так, что Тайге кажется, будто с него медленно снимают шкуру, осторожно отделяют скальпелем, делая мелкие надрезы. Его взгляд стегает по нервам, выкручивает жилы, обжигает. Кажется, секунду в воздухе искрит электричество, от которого даже мигает лампочка. 

Тайга закусывает губу, сдерживая рвущийся стон, выгибается, напрягая ягодицы, и кончает под взглядом Дайки. Мир на мгновение замирает, змеится уродливыми широкими трещинами и рассыпается на куски, и Тайга целую минуту уверен, что лампочка не выдержала — разлетелась, потому что перед глазами темно. Он морщится, трет кожу чуть повыше соска и с трудом садится в скользкой ванне, опираясь локтями на мокрые дрожащие колени. 

Тайга сегодня дрочил дважды, и оба раза главное место в его фантазиях занимал Дайки. 

Не то чтобы Тайга был против, просто…

А Дайки в ванной уже нет.

Чуть позже, когда Тайга возится с ужином, Дайки приходит на кухню.

— Ну, и какая бешеная псина тебя укусила в этой твоей поездке? — он усаживается рядом на стул и наблюдает за быстро мелькающим ножом в руке Тайги. — Ты чего на Кисе взъелся?

Тайга хмурится, вздрагивает и задевает лезвием указательный палец. Порез тут же набухает кровью.

— Ничего подобного, — Тайга зализывает ранку, ощущая уже привычный металлический привкус. — Тебе показалось.

Дайки насмешливо приподнимает бровь, утаскивает с разделочной доски кусочек помидора и отправляет его в рот. Обычно Тайге не нравится, когда Дайки путается под ногами на кухне, но сегодня он не возражает. Поглядывая из-под челки на его невозмутимую физиономию, он высыпает рис и овощи в рисоварку. 

«Ничего не изменилось», — понимает Тайга, и ему кажется, что голодный пронзительный взгляд Дайки в ванной ему привиделся.

Он взбивает яйцо венчиком, обваливает отбитые кусочки свинины в муке. Раскаленное масло брызжет на руку, когда Тайга кладет мясо на сковороду, он шипит сквозь зубы и вытирает руку о покрытый пятнами фартук. Дайки злорадно смеется и подцепляет кончиками пальцев еще один ломтик помидора. 

— Кулинар, твою мать…

— Не таскай еду, — сурово говорит Тайга и резко замолкает.

На самом деле ему хочется спросить, что у Дайки с Кисе, но язык не поворачивается. И вообще, как можно спросить о таком? Тайга уверен, что Дайки пошлет его раньше, чем он закончит говорить, да еще и по зубам даст. 

«Видел сегодня тебя и Кисе, вы с ним встречаетесь?»

«Давно ты трахаешься с парнями?»

«А ты бывал снизу?»

— Какой-то ты странный сегодня, рассеянный. Влюбился, что ли? — ровным тоном подмечает Дайки, доедая остатки помидора и принимаясь за другой. 

— Иди к черту, — огрызается Тайга, чувствуя, как приливает к щекам кровь. Почему он всегда краснеет так, что даже посторонним становится понятно — врет? Жар заливает щеки и шею, ладони становятся влажными, и Тайга украдкой вытирает их о фартук.

— Надеюсь, ты хоть грудастую девицу выбрал? — Дайки скалит зубы в этой своей ухмылке, когда непонятно, то ли он издевается, то ли ему действительно интересно. — Надо, чтобы сиськи были как минимум третьего размера, — он смотрит на свою ладонь, словно представляет, как поместится туда женская грудь. — Хорошо, когда есть, за что подержаться.

— Не влюблялся я, — рычит Тайга. — Поговори мне тут, и жрать пойдешь куда-нибудь еще!

С губ почти срывается «К Кисе, например», но Тайга вовремя прикусывает язык и затыкается. Он отходит к высокому холодильнику, достает еще несколько помидоров и почему-то вместо полной женской груди представляет Дайки в женском белье. Лифчик забавно обвисает пустыми чашечками, кружева не скрывают темные соски, а на плече — красный след от натирающей лямки. Длинный член, прижатый резинкой женских же трусиков, достает почти до пупка и поблескивает выступившей на головке капелькой смазки. Тайга громко сглатывает, косит через плечо и закусывает губу.

Не то чтобы картинка не была привлекательной, просто… 

«Просто мало дрочил сегодня,— уныло думает он, прижимаясь пылающим лбом к металлической дверце холодильника, — или, наоборот, много».

Перед глазами маячит магнитик с изображением Спанч Боба, издевательски улыбающегося и поднимающего вверх большой палец. 

«Класс», — мысленно резюмирует Тайга. Хочется побиться головой обо что-нибудь твердое. Может, выбьет дурь, или мозги.

— У тебя там мясо не сгорит, влюбленное создание? Я не хочу жрать угольки вместо свинины.

Дайки уходит с кухни под крик Тайги, который роняет помидоры на пол и снова обжигается маслом, переворачивая отбивные.

— Мудак, — говорит ему вслед Тайга и добавляет шепотом, для себя: — Ни в кого я не влюблялся.

Хотя лучше бы увлекся какой-нибудь девчонкой, в самом деле. И Тайга даже не собирается размышлять над тем, почему ему мерещится Дайки в бабском кружевном белье.

* * *

В университете хорошо: людно, шумно, а главное — не до мыслей о Дайки, и Тайга вздыхает с облегчением. Он плюхается на жесткую скамью, снимает наушники и даже готовится слушать лектора. Впервые, наверное, за три года. Сегодня ему просто хочется вытравить из мыслей Дайки, но, похоже, экономика — не лучший выбор.

Тайга хочет быть нормальным: играть в баскетбол, обсуждать с Дайки матчи и Олимпиаду, по выходным проводить время у телевизора. В его понятие о нормальности входят эротические сны о какой-нибудь красавице, стопка порножурналов у кровати и утренняя дрочка. Через пять-семь лет он женится, жена родит ему сына и дочь, и Тайга будет абсолютно счастлив короткой передышке в выходные, когда сможет вырываться на стритбольную площадку. И никаких фантазий о Дайки или Кисе.

Невысокий преподаватель с седыми висками монотонно вещает о регламентированной отчетности. Он часто поправляет сползающие с носа очки и кашляет, кокетливо прикрывая рот холеной ладошкой. «Бюджет движения денежных средств», «Бюджет доходов и расходов» — все это для Тайги бессмысленные слова. Он знает, что пока отстаивает честь университета на площадке, диплом ему обеспечен, даже если он завалит все возможные зачеты. 

Рядом сидит худая курносая девчонка с рыжими веснушками на носу, длинные волосы собраны в два хвостика. Она мечтательно глядит на Тайгу, чуть краснеет, но не отводит взгляда. В глубине карих, похожих на топленый шоколад глаз мерцают золотистые искорки.

«Чем не вариант, — угрюмо думает Тайга. — Уж точно лучше, чем экономика».

Он придвигается к ней чуть-чуть ближе и ощущает слабый запах лимонника. Улыбка у девчонки красивая: открытая, ровная, пухлые розовые губки соблазнительно блестят, длинная отливающая медью челка скрывает лоб. Но, что самое прекрасное — в девчонке нет ничего, что напоминало бы о Дайки. И Тайга скупо улыбается ей в ответ.

Он провожает Такуоги-сан до корпуса общежития и молчит, пока она радостно щебечет, словно птичка, что жила на дереве рядом с его домом в Лос-Анджелесе. Тайга уже знает, что она приехала учиться из Китагаты, у нее есть три старших брата и большая собака неизвестной породы, Такуоги-сан безумно любит баскетбол и ходит на все матчи, чтобы поддержать университетскую команду. Нет-нет, она еще не устала и совершенно свободна. Да-да, она любит весну и просто обожает прогулки по парку. Нет-нет, она не хочет пить, спасибо, и ей очень приятна его внимательность.

Через семь минут Тайге уже хочется ее придушить, потому что она напоминает Кисе. Проклятого Кисе, который трахался с Дайки. И, само собой, Тайга вспоминает о Дайки.

Тайга больше не вслушивается в пустой треп девчонки, только изредка кивает и согласно мычит, или несогласно. Мычание — удобная штука, вполне подходит для обоих вариантов. Вокруг них негромко шелестят автомобильные шины, стоит гул голосов многочисленных прохожих, бренчат колокольчики на дверях магазинов. Жарко, шумно и душно.

Тайга думает о том, как же Дайки и Кисе пересеклись, как из обыкновенных соперников в старшей школе стали чем-то целым. Вряд ли это было просто — добиться доверия и подчинения.

Он в деталях представляет, как Кисе в первый раз лезет к Дайки за поцелуем и получает по зубам. Представляет и не понимает, зачем Кисе это было нужно.

Тайга пытается поставить себя на место Дайки и мысленно сгребает Кисе за грудки, прижимает к стене, сминает губы поцелуем. Он почти чувствует кисловатый привкус газировки на губах, но все еще не понимает, зачем это могло понадобиться Дайки.

И еще он совершенно не понимает, зачем это нужно ему. Но хочется. Весомый, блядь, аргумент, и Тайга сдавленно стонет.

— Кагами-кун, Кагами-кун, — обеспокоенно зовет его курносая девчонка, — ты в порядке? Ты так покраснел. Ты себя плохо чувствуешь? — она подходит совсем близко, привстает на цыпочки и трогает его лоб кончиками пальцев. — Такой горячий, может, тебе врачу показаться? — Она смущенно отступает на пару шагов, глядит себе под ноги и бормочет: — Спасибо за чудесную прогулку, но не провожай меня дальше, если не хочешь.

— Хочу, — упрямо говорит Тайга, неловко переступает с ноги на ногу и чуть поворачивается, чтобы скрыть стояк. — Расскажи мне еще что-нибудь о себе.

У самых дверей общежития он просит номер ее телефона. В карих глазах Рин-чан, как она тут же попросила ее называть, разгораются золотистые искорки, похожие на светлячков, на щеках появляются ямочки, и пока она диктует цифры, Тайга думает, что вытянул счастливый лотерейный билет. Да и размер груди Рин-чан пришелся бы Дайки по вкусу. Тайга в отчаянии закусывает губу и жалеет, что рядом нет никого, кто мог бы хорошенько ему врезать.

Через две недели Тайга понимает, что ему действительно повезло с Рин-чан: она в состоянии довести его до белого каления за пятнадцать минут. После того, как она во всех красках пересказывает ему историю своей недолгой жизни, Тайге начинает искренне считать, что Кисе — немой. Тайга держится только потому, что совместное проживание с Дайки способно подготовить к любым неожиданностям. А еще концентрация на подавлении злости совершенно точно исключает любые мысли о Дайки в течение всего дня. 

А вот ночами Тайге снится такая порнуха, что он диву дается, откуда у него столько извращенных фантазий. Главная роль, конечно, у Дайки. И Тайге нравится, как он выглядит в жестком кожаном ошейнике шириной в палец. На днях ему снилась очередная вариация БДСМ. 

Мелкая металлическая цепочка мелодично звенит, когда Тайга ведет его на кухню, чуть дергая за поводок. Дайки передвигается на четвереньках, забавно выставляя зад, из которого выглядывает зеленое основание анальной пробки. Тайга наливает в неглубокую миску воду из бутылки, проливает почти половину на стол и пол и неаккуратно ставит на пол, пододвигая босой ногой. Дайки глядит на него странными, шальными глазами — так, наверное, смотрит самоубийца перед прыжком с высотки — и наклоняется к самому полу, почти касаясь грудью. Дайки с громким хлюпаньем пьет воду, прогибается в пояснице и пошло стонет, когда кончик пробки давит на простату. Он подползает к Тайге ближе, чуть приподнимается и подставляет лицо. На Тайгу накатывает дикое, совершенно безумное возбуждение, он достает из штанов член, водит набухшей головкой по щекам и неплотно сжатым губам. Дайки не двигается, только громко сглатывает, словно уже представляет головку у себя во рту. Он сжимает ягодицы, заставляя пробку чуть менять положение, глубоко дышит носом и раздувает ноздри, и весь вид его говорит: возьми меня, вытащи пробку и трахни.

Тайга просыпается с жалобным всхлипом, трется налитым членом о сбитые комом простыни, помогает себе рукой и кончает от нескольких резких движений. 

Не то чтобы это ему совершенно не нравилось, просто…

Просто по-настоящему он пугается, когда во сне он растягивает себя для Дайки скользкими от смазки пальцами. Приторный аромат ванильной отдушки крепко впечатывается в память, словно это было по-настоящему. 

Этого еще не хватало!

С Рин-чан Тайге скучно, но он упрямо убеждает себя, что это пройдет. Правда, ему нравится часть с поцелуями: во-первых, Рин-чан довольно изобретательна, а, во-вторых, поцелуи ненадолго ее затыкают. И кстати, Тайга признает правоту Дайки о размере: тяжелую женскую грудь приятно щупать и гладить. После поцелуев и неловких обжиманий в пустой аудитории Тайга чувствует возбуждение — мягкое, теплое, какое-то уютное. Оно неторопливо собирается внизу живота, кажется, что руки и ноги стали легче, будто резко уменьшилась гравитация. Тайге хочется потереться об обнаженную кожу Рин-чан голым телом, снять с нее одежду и трахнуть, наконец, прямо на жесткой скамье, но вместо этого он отстраняется. Не время и не место. 

— Тренировка, — глядя на блеклый электронный дисплей мобильного, врет Тайга. У него чешется нос и слезятся глаза, нестерпимо хочется чихать — удушающий запах лимонника расползся по аудитории. Тайга думает, что у него начинается аллергия.

— Жаль, — с вызовом говорит Рин-чан, — очень жаль. Я думала, что по четвергам она у тебя вечером.

Она глядит на него огромными, затянутыми мутной дымкой глазами, смешно морщит курносый нос и застегивает две верхние пуговички на желтой блузке. На бледных щеках снова появляются ямочки — она улыбается, и скулы раскрашивает слабый румянец. По ее глазам Тайга видит: она не против, Рин-чан готова позволить ему больше. Это воодушевляет и пугает одновременно. Тайга с тоской понимает: то, что он чувствует с этой девчонкой, лишь жалкое подобие острого, безумного возбуждения, которое до сих пор накрывает его от воспоминаний о Дайки и Кисе.

— Обещал показать пару приемов новичку, — для чего-то оправдывается Тайга, потом вспоминает про «нормальность» и из чистого упорства предлагает: — Пойдем завтра в кино?

— Ой, а можно я сама выберу фильм? Обещаю, тебе понравится, не такой, как в прошлый раз, — она хлопает в ладоши, заглядывает Тайге в глаза, вертится волчком. — Даю честное слово, что не буду комментировать.

Ее слишком много, Рин-чан занимает собой все жизненное пространство, но Тайга ощущает что-то сродни умилению. Так люди любуются маленькими забавными щенятами, и Тайгу передергивает от такого сравнения.

— Выбирай, — позволяет он, и девушка — его девушка — с радостным визгом кидается ему на шею.

Тайга чувствует себя почти нормальным.

* * *

Обычно с тренировок Тайга приходит домой около восьми вечера и готовит на скорую руку нехитрый ужин. Иногда Дайки тащит свою гениальную задницу в зал, и тогда возвращаются они вместе. Но сейчас Тайга стоит у дверей в квартиру и нерешительно сжимает ключ — часы на телефоне показывают 17:37. 

Ключей у Тайги много: от дома в Лос-Анджелесе, от нынешней квартиры, от двух шкафчиков в университете… Широкий кружок смайлика на брелке отсвечивает глянцевой улыбкой на руке. Внутренности Тайги будто скручиваются от предвкушения, сердце громко стучит: когда он последний раз вернулся домой не по графику, застал трахающихся Кисе и Дайки. 

Не то чтобы ему не хотелось еще раз это увидеть, просто…

Просто надеяться и ждать — это чересчур.

Нормальность трещит по швам, и Тайга стонет, прогоняя слишком яркие воспоминания. Он облизывает губы, со второй попытки вставляет ключ в замок и распахивает дверь. В квартире царит тишина. Тайга чуть разочарованно скидывает обувь и замечает чужие кроссовки; дышать снова нечем, потолок словно опускается на плечи, крыша обрушивается на него всем своим весом. Он медленно выпрямляется, облизывает лопнувшую губу — на нижней кровоточит трещинка — и на цыпочках шагает в гостиную.

Дайки сидит на потертом узком диване, Кисе сверху. Тонкие брюки крепко обтянули поджарые ягодицы, а рубашка задралась, обнажив ямочки на пояснице. Смуглые ладони Дайки оглаживают задницу, словно стремятся расправить мнимые складочки, и тут же сминают серую ткань. Кисе мягко стонет, жмется пахом к животу Дайки, трется, будто кот.

«Дежа вю», — думает Тайга, замирая в дверном проеме, и осоловело моргает.

Не то чтобы он не хотел этого видеть, просто…

Просто за прошедшие две недели Тайге столько раз мерещилось подобное, что он не сразу верит своим глазам. И забывает о том, что хотел быть нормальным.

Кажется, на этот раз они обходятся без игр: Дайки лижет шею, покусывает плечи Кисе прямо сквозь рубашку, оставляя на ткани мокрые пятна. Теперь Кисе тает и млеет в его руках, довольно выдыхает и урчит от наслаждения, длинные узкие ступни едва заметно подрагивают. Дайки прихватывает зубами сережку, втянув мочку уха в рот, и Тайга понимает, что не может стоять, и опирается плечом о косяк. Чуть слышный звон металла воскрешает в памяти порнографический сон, где Дайки позволил нацепить на себя поводок. 

Поводок и Дайки. 

Тайга шумно сглатывает, переступает с ноги на ногу и роняет связку ключей. 

Дайки первым вскидывает взгляд поверх плеча Кисе и прижимает его к себе еще крепче, словно говорит: «Не отдам, не отпущу». Но Кисе и не думает вырываться, оборачивается, окидывая Тайгу быстрым взглядом, и улыбается. Оценивает, примеривается. Кажется, краска заливает Тайгу с головы до ног, кончики ушей горят, и ему хочется провалиться сквозь землю. По-хорошему бы отступить вглубь прихожей, натянуть кроссовки и убраться подальше, но Тайга не может оторвать ноги от пола.

— Везучий сучонок, — с уважением говорит Дайки. — Кажется, сама удача готова раздвинуть перед ним ноги.

— Я — не удача, — негромко смеется Кисе, — но мысль твою понял.

Кисе легко спрыгивает с колен Дайки и в два широких шага оказывается рядом с Тайгой. Ему кажется, что Кисе сейчас ударит без замаха, и он совсем не готов к тихому шепоту:

— Присоединяйся, Кагамиччи, не пожалеешь.

Кисе почти касается губами уха, нарочно дразнит, и Тайга чувствует горячее дыхание на щеке. От Кисе одуряющее пахнет чем-то свежим и терпким. 

— Мы давно хотели это попробовать, — Кисе легонько трогает кончиком языка мочку уха, прихватывает зубами, чуть тянет, и Тайга сглатывает, до боли закусывая губу.

— Попробовать? — хрипло уточняет Тайга.

Он почти уверен, что это сон, галлюцинация. Ну не может Кисе соблазнять его, не может трахать языком его ухо. Воздух сгущается вокруг них, как барьер, а Дайки остается где-то там, по ту сторону, внимательно смотрит и не двигается.

По телу проходит волна дрожи, колени трясутся, словно пудинг, Тайга обессиленно приваливается к косяку. Так же Дайки смотрел на него в ванной — жадно, цепко, будто охотник на законную добычу.

— Попробовать с тобой, Кагамиччи. Ты нам нравишься, очень нравишься, хоть Аоминеччи никогда этого не скажет, — шепчет Кисе, и Тайга не слышит, а скорее, чувствует его слова кожей. Кисе облизывает его шею, ласково массирует затылок. — Сильный, горячий, порывистый… Красивый…

— Иди сюда, — зовет Дайки, похлопывает широкой ладонью по затертой обивке рядом и больше не глядит в его сторону. Кисе медленно идет к дивану, снова устраивается на коленях Дайки и принимается расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке.

Тайга еще несколько секунд мнется на пороге, жмурится, словно надеется стряхнуть наваждение, и легонько бьется виском об острый угол. Не помогает. Он все еще слышит громкие звуки поцелуев, ощущает дразнящий запах Кисе и помнит все, что видел две недели назад. Все, до мельчайших деталей. А Тайга всего лишь человек.

— Вуайерист, — жарко выдыхает Кисе, выпутываясь из длинных рукавов. — Кажется, Кагамиччи из тех извращенцев, что предпочитают наблюдать, а не участвовать. 

И от этого протяжного, томного «Кагамиччи» у Тайги окончательно сносит крышу. Он подходит к дивану, становится у Кисе за спиной и тянет его за волосы, запутывая между пальцев мягкие пряди. Кисе жалобно стонет и откидывает голову назад. Тайга кусает под челюстью, где сильно бьется пульс, и зализывает укус. Солоноватый вкус чуть потной кожи Кисе горчит на языке

Дайки едва слышно усмехается, расстегивает ремень, глухо вжикает молнией и приспускает с Кисе штаны.

— Слезь, — командует Дайки, шлепая его по голому бедру.

Тайга умеет читать мысли Дайки не только на площадке: он тянет Кисе с его колен, перехватывая поперек живота, заставляет подняться, скользит твердыми пальцами по чуть влажной коже. Кисе позволяет стянуть с себя брюки, а за ними и трусы, подставляется под прикосновения и оседает в руках Тайги. Длинный эрегированный член чуть покачивается от каждого вдоха. Тайга гладит выступающую тазовую косточку и кусает загривок под линией роста волос. Кисе прижимается к Тайге задом, томно стонет и давится воздухом: Дайки сползает на пол и размашисто лижет член от основания к головке. Кисе скулит, и Тайга двигает бедрами, царапая обнаженную поясницу Кисе широкой пряжкой ремня, немного наклоняется, задирает ногу Кисе и поддерживает ее на весу. Он смотрит на темную макушку Дайки сверху вниз, и кажется, будто тот берет в рот у него, трогает языком яички, перекатывает их и осторожно втягивает в рот по одному.

Волоски на руках встают дыбом, в горле пересохло. По комнате плывет удушающий запах ванили, и Тайга снова думает: «Дежа вю».

Кисе почти висит на руках Тайги, жалобно, сорванно стонет, дрожит всем телом. От его кожи веет жаром, словно от печки, кажется, даже воздух вокруг подрагивает. Тайга снова заглядывает через плечо Кисе и так крепко сжимает пальцы, что на его бедре проступают красные следы.

Дайки шумно сосет, облизывает головку, работая губами и языком, придерживает член у основания, а пальцами другой руки осторожно трахает Кисе. Тайга снова не может видеть в подробностях, но чувствует, что Кисе трясет, словно в лихорадке. Тайга слишком занят попытками удержать себя и Кисе в вертикальном положении, чтобы стараться стащить брюки, поэтому он просто трется о ягодицы Кисе, будто уже двигается в нем. Он представляет, как горячо должно быть внутри Кисе, и больно прикусывает губу, чтобы не кончить.

Тайга снова кусает шею Кисе, втягивает соленую влажную кожу в рот, оставляет засосы. Ему все равно, что Кисе будет рассказывать гримерам — Тайга вообще сейчас не может думать. 

— Сейчас кончу, — хрипит Кисе, пытаясь отстраниться, но он зажат между Тайгой и Дайки. — Сука, — выдыхает он, выгибаясь, и кончает в рот Дайки. 

Тайга чувствует, как сильно сокращаются мышцы на его животе, как дрожит бедро, и как Дайки медленно вытаскивает пальцы из ануса Кисе. Ощущает так сильно, словно эти пальцы только что были в его заднице.

— Отпусти, — тяжело дыша, просит Кисе, и Тайга осторожно ставит его ногу на пол.

Колени Кисе подламываются, но Тайга держит его, не дает упасть и подтаскивает к дивану. Кисе далеко не легкий, а таскать высоченного детину, когда у тебя каменный стояк — то еще удовольствие.

— Сука, — без злости повторяет Кисе и блаженно жмурится. Острые золотые иголочки ресниц блестят в электрическом свете. — Не дал мне его коснуться.

На его бедре видны красные отметины от пальцев Тайги, шея покрыта бурыми засосами.

— Для себя оставил, — Дайки громко фыркает и поднимается с колен. Из уголка рта по его подбородку тянется белесая капелька спермы.

Тайга вытирает ее ладонью и целует узкие, блестящие от слюны губы. Медленно, не торопясь, как и нужно целовать ожившую фантазию. Как он никогда не будет целовать свою курносую девчонку. Тайга чувствует запоздалые угрызения совести, но член ноет слишком приятно, на языке оседает пряный вкус спермы Кисе, и Тайга решает: плевать. Он понимает, что сейчас его трахнут.

Не то чтобы он этого очень хотел, просто…

Просто ощущает радостное предвкушение, смешанное с возбуждением.

— Сюда, — хрипло зовет Кисе, похлопывая по обивке дивана рядом с собой.

Тайга расстегивает ремень, стаскивает штаны и носки, через голову снимает футболку.

— Трусы тоже, Кагамиччи, — смеется Кисе. — Или ты еще и фетишист?

Тайга бормочет сквозь зубы ругательства, поворачивается к Дайки спиной и стягивает трусы.

— Как будто там есть что-то, чего я не видел, — насмешливо приподнимает бровь Дайки. — Хотя зад твой я не видел, спасибо, что дал полюбоваться.

Тайга вспыхивает и под заливистый хохот Кисе бросает в Дайки скомканными трусами. Дайки ловит белье, сжимает в кулаке, неторопливо подносит его к лицу и шумно нюхает, трется щекой, словно кот. Кислород в легких Тайги мгновенно выгорает, стояк прижимается к животу, пачкая кожу липкой смазкой.

— А вот я фетишист, — говорит Дайки и глядит на Тайгу исподлобья так, что ему становится страшно. — Да шучу я, — добавляет он почти сразу, с низким смехом отбрасывает трусы Тайги в сторону и подталкивает его на диван. — Садись.

Тайга усаживается на самый краешек, чуть разводит ноги и откидывается на спинку.

— Эй-эй, ты чего разлегся? — удивленно спрашивает Дайки и легонько пинает его по колену. — Сегодня тебя никто трахать не собирается. Не знаю, в каком мире ты живешь, но в этом не бывает хорошего анального секса без подготовки. 

Он поднимает с пола прозрачную бутылочку, с щелчком открывает крышку и льет ванильную смазку себе на пальцы. Тайга разводит ноги еще шире, шумно сглатывает и жмурится от стыда.

— Ты бываешь таким тормозом, Кагамиччи, — тяжело вздыхает Кисе. — Лучше бы помог Аоминеччи. 

Когда до Тайги доходит смысл слов Кисе и он распахивает глаза, Дайки уже садится на корточки, заводит руку за спину и вводит в себя два пальца. Потом вытаскивает, опять льет смазку, оглаживает вход и снова вводит пальцы внутрь, погружая глубже.

— Смазки много не бывает, — комментирует Кисе.

— Прям лекция, — фыркает Дайки, но его выдает сбитое дыхание. Он глядит на Тайгу мутноватыми синими глазами, и Тайга понимает: нравится, ему чертовски нравится все происходящее. Есть в этом что-то такое — крышесносное.

Дайки со стоном встает, садится верхом на Тайгу и быстро проводит ладонью по его члену, размазывая смазку. Тайга до хруста сжимает зубы, подкидывает бедра навстречу, утирает предплечьем проступивший пот.

— Не торопись, — подсказывает Кисе, крепко хватая Тайгу за волосы.

Тайга шипит от боли, но слушается. Покорно кладет влажные ладони на бедра Дайки, гладит покрытую мурашками кожу. Дайки сам вводит член, сам начинает двигаться, и Тайга, повинуясь голосу Кисе, подхватывает его под ягодицы, помогая приподниматься. Комната каруселью вертится перед глазами, пот течет по лицу, но Тайге так хорошо, как не было еще ни разу в жизни. Внутри у Дайки тесно — стенки прямой кишки плотно охватывают член, мышцы чуть подрагивают, жар сводит с ума. Дайки опускается до упора, замирает и гортанно стонет.

Кисе гладит его член, собирает в горсть мошонку, слегка надавливает, и Тайга чувствует зависть: Кисе отлично знает, как доставить Дайки удовольствие.

— Сильней, — снова командует он, оглаживая кончиком пальца впадинку между мошонкой и анусом.

И Тайга старается, рвано дышит, облизывает губы, смаргивает пот. Оргазм накрывает с такой силой, что Тайга едва может дышать. Ему кажется, что вселенная схлопнулась вокруг него, перекрыв доступ воздуха, под зажмуренными веками взрываются сверхновые.

Дайки вздыхает, отталкивается от его груди и сползает на диван, укладывая голову на плечо Кисе.

— Диван загадишь, — выдыхает Тайга. Из покрасневшего, блестящего от смазки ануса вытекает его сперма.

— Думаешь, в первый раз? — с легкой насмешкой спрашивает Дайки.

«Ну и хер с ним», — думает Тайга.

И еще он понимает, что рамки его нормальности только что претерпели существенные изменения.


End file.
